


There Must Be Something In The Coffee (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra attempts to woo Jane. It requires more than a single attempt.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be Something In The Coffee (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there must be something in the coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577289) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> So, I adore Jane the Virgin - it fills the telenovela, Hufflepuff-y, sunny TV-shaped hole in my life I didn't know I needed. Therefore, I love being able to basically pair everybody off with each other, and my OTP are pretty much sunny Jane and the enigmatic Petra. This fic from the amazingly talented ElasticElla is a joy and so I simply had to record this, and I hope I do it justice.

Podfic of 'There Must Be Something In The Coffee' by ElasticElla

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/abtqt/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BThere%2BMust%2BBe%2BSomething%2BIn%2BThe%2BCoffee%2B-%2BElasticElla.mp3) (4.36MBs)

 **Length** : 04:21


End file.
